Transducers are generally devices that convert an input of one form of energy into an output of another form of energy. Many types of transducers are available for converting light to electrical signals, mechanical energy to electrical signals, temperature to pressure, pressure to electrical signals, acceleration to electrical signals, electrical signals to motions, etc., and vice versa. Equipment or apparatus that operates between different types of energy generally requires one type of transducer or another. Based upon the application, transducers can range from inexpensive to very expensive, depending on the precision, accuracy, sensitivity, and reliability required.
A pressure transducer, in general, is a device that senses pressure and converts it to electrical energy. A type of conventional pressure transducer is a capacitive displacement transducer, an example of which is shown in FIGS. 1A and 1B. The conventional transducer has two glass strata 10 that sandwich a silicon stratum 12 metal electrodes 14 and 16 form the positive and negative capacitor plates, respectively. Silicon stratum 12 forms a thin diaphragm and similarly shallow gaps separate the diaphragm from the capacitor plates. The diaphragm deflects in response to the pressure difference between the two sides of the diaphragm. The deflection varies the separation between the diaphragm and the electrodes, diminishing one capacitance while increasing the other. The capacitances of the transducer, and thus the pressure associated with the capacitances, can be measured by using appropriate circuitry. A more detailed description of a capacitive displacement transducer device can be found in U.S. Pat. No. 4,996,627, entitled “High Sensitivity Miniature Pressure Transducer,” which is hereby incorporated by reference.
One problem associated with such conventional transducer structures is thermal-mechanical mismatch between glass and silicon. Low pressure sensing requires a high aspect ratio diaphragm (e.g., high radius to thickness ratio) that acts as a tensile spring, the stiffness of which is mainly determined by its tension. Glass and silicon, however, do not have identical thermal expansion properties, and their differences can significantly affect the tension of the diaphragm. As a result, the accuracy of low pressure sensing transducers made with a glass-dominated structure varies, sometimes unpredictably, as a function of temperature. Tension in the diaphragm also varies from transducer to transducer, as it is difficult to precisely recreate the same tension in the diaphragms.
Also, most conventional transducers exhibit a constant sensitivity to the measured variable, e.g. pressure. Conventional pressure transducers, have output signals that generally increase linearly with applied pressure. The largest inaccuracy in conventional pressure transducers is composed of common-mode or absolute errors, the sources of which are independent of pressure. This type of inaccuracy or error appears to be the same at every point in the measured range. Therefore, when expressed as a percent of reading, the error is smallest at the maximum pressure and highest at the minimum pressure. When the minimum pressure is zero, the error is then infinite. However, many applications require a transducer with great accuracy at the low end of the pressure range. Normal-mode inaccuracy appears as the same error percentage at every point in the measured range because the absolute error is reduced at the low pressure range. A transducer exhibiting only normal mode error is said to exhibit high “dynamic range”. Given a maximum allowed percentage inaccuracy, dynamic range is expressed as the number of orders of magnitude of measured range for which a transducer measures within that accuracy. The resulting output signal characteristic is “log-linear” with respect to pressure. A highly sensitive pressure transducer that provides such a log-linear signal characteristic also exhibits maximum dynamic range. However, the art has failed to provide a micro-sensor that is relatively reproducible and cost effective to manufacture, while exhibiting the low range accuracy of relative error device.